


Eh?

by orphan_account



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, is this what the younglings call watersports?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You can't convince me Copia hasn't pissed himself at least once.





	Eh?

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ This isn't even my fetish or kink lmao what the fuck am I writing?

Really, logically there is no surprise he spends the entire rehearsal chugging water... his throat is dry and he is sweating like a bitch in heat. Mostly cuz of nerves. And yeah, he's got to go take a leak, but let's say out of punishment he doesn't allow himself. Copia has decided that he'll go when he can finally sing Cirice without fucking up.

The cardinal's body shivers in waves over how badly he needs to go but hell, he's almost got it right. Almost singing it perfectly.

But that's when heavy footsteps are heard coming down the hall and he freezes up, recognizing them. The truth was he knew this would happen.

The door burst open and Papa Emeritus II  steps in, looking angrier than Copia has ever seen him.

The cardinal is about to ask how II knew where to find him... but soon he's thrown against the wall.

"A- I'm sorry!" Copia whines out, but soon is picked up by his collar and pushed against the wall so hard his back aches from pressure. But it's not the only body part that aches. The cardinal presses his legs together, trying his best to maintain composure and not embarrass himself more than need be.

"What the fuck did you do to my baby brother, Copia!?"

"I... I can explain, I promise!"

He would try to think of something, but II grabs him by the throat and drags him up against the wall so that his legs lose contact with the ground. The hold over his windpipe presses harder so before he knows it, Copia can't hold it in any longer.

Yes, he pisses all over himself and Papa II jumps back, disgust clear on his face. But the cardinal despite his better judgment sighs out of how much better he feels. Soon though, when he's on the ground, he buries his face in his hands. This was...shameful. His lap now warm and wet. The robes were not gonna wash out soon.

Papa II looks on, repulsed before shaking his head and walking out.

"You're not getting off this easy, you dirty rat, I'll come back."


End file.
